Re:Tiaras and Songs
by cherrylovesshipping
Summary: Summary: Being a princess is not like those in fairytales, its hard and challenging. What more if you are famous idols like May and Leaf, the so-called Hoenn Maidens from Petalburg city, who were shipped to Unova to be proper princesses, which they ARE not. Let the chaos begin! -ORSASCSISPSOS- maybe others too...
1. Prologue

**_For those who are reading my story, I'm so sorry! Our laptop often crashes while I update each chapter, resulting to deletion. TT_TT To make it up to you, I wrote it yet again, with minor revisions (because I can't remember all of it) and once again, I'm so sorry! Anyways, here we go!_**

* * *

Epilogue: Water Guns and Goodbyes

"For the last time, WAKE UP!" A maid in her early twenties shouted, her voice vibrating throughout the halls of the Maple Mansion. "I said, wake up! Come on Princesses, get up!" She said to the two sleeping figures STILL ASLEEP, despite the shouts of the woman.

Gritting her teeth, she called out her trusty companion, a Lotad. "I don't want to do this but, Lotty, water gun. Make sure they're soaked to the bone." She commanded.

The small pokemon blasted water guns to the sleeping figures, waking them and screamed.

"Annaliese! What gives?!" The first girl, Maybelle Lilica Maple shouted. A girl of sixteen, she has chestnut colored hair that reaches past her shoulders and eyes the color of sapphires, flashing with anger.

"Yeah. Its still so early..." The other girl, Leafina Bluebelle Maple agreed sleepily. She is also a girl of sixteen, with almost the same features as the first girl, except for her hair is long and reaches up to her back.

"Right... I already packed your things for tommorow, be grateful. You also have a final concert before you go to Unova, which is happening at two in the afternoon, and you have five hours to prepare for it, three hours for your appearance and two hours for the sounds and the final touches. It's nine o'clock already, so I advise you to go now, Princess May and Princess Leaf." She took a breath after saying.

The girls' eyes widened. "Say what?!"

"You heard me."

"We gotta go change. Come on Leafy!"

"Wait May!" The poor girl was pulled, no dragged to the dining area, where their father, the current ruler of the Petalburg empire, Norman Maple was currently waiting patiently, with his face covered with a newspaper. Their brother, Max was already eating, dressed and all. He saw his sisters walking towards the dining table and snickered.

"Good morning, my dear sisters." He greeted sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too, _Maxwell_." They replied, stretching his full name. "Good morning, father."

"Good morning as well, my dear daughters. Tell me why you're late, not to mention soaked." He replied, taking his eyes of the newspaper and to the girls, still on their nightgowns, wet from the water gun from earlier.

"Blame it on Annaliese." They replied in unison.

"My apologies, Your Highness. It seems the most appropriate thing to do, considering they won't wake up when I asked them to. So, I called Lotty." The maid said as she entered the room, bowing in front of them. Her long curly raven locks brushing her back as she did so, her caramel eyes closed.

"Its alright. It's not your fault after all, they didn't wake up."

"Hey! No fair!" May retorted while eating her pancakes.

"You should be up earlier than this, Maybelle. Be thankful that I didn't send my Slaking there to wake you two up." Norman fired back, silencing May. Leaf stayed silent as she ate her pancakes, not wanting to anger her father even more.

As soon as the two were done, they went straight to their bathrooms, taking a shower and changing into their 'princess' clothes, floor-length dresses that are off shoulder, with sashes that form a ribbon around the waist. May's dress was peach, while Leaf's was lavender.

"I can't believe that were leaving by tommorow." Leaf sighed.

"I know, I'll miss the kids at the plaza. They're so sweet and adorable too, unlike Max is." May answered back.

"May, Max is thirteen. He's not like those kids. But we'll miss him anyways, same as mom and dad. Speaking of mom, is she still..?" The other brunette asked, trailing off.

"Yes, she's still bedridden. You know her condition doesn't let her do things." May replied.

"Let's visit her."

"Hi mom." The girls greeted a fine, elegant looking woman laying down on a queen size bed. Her wavy light chestnut hair was set apart in both sides of face, framing it beautifully. Her face was pale and sickly. She's the Queen of Petalburg, Caroline Maple.

"My twin belles. How are you today? I heard you'll have a final concert before you go to Castelia City tommorow." She asked her daughters as she pulled them to a hug.

"Were fine mom. Just nervous." Leaf answered.

"You'll do great. I'll watch you girls from the t.v., don't worry." She smiled.

"Really?" The brunette asked.

"Yes you will. You shouldn't be that nervous. After all, I'M the one singing. Those songs are great, especially you made them, lil sis." May answered Leaf while patting her head.

"Oh." Caroline giggled at this.

"You need to go. Both of you are amazing performers, you'll be fine without me. Here." She handed them two boxes. "Don't open them until you arrived at the academy. That's going to be a reminder that I'm always there to support you two alright? Now go."

With a small push she ushered them to the door. The girls hugged her, not wanting to let go. She pulled away gently and kissed their foreheads affectionately. Then they got up and left the room.

"Alright guys! This is the final song! We would be leaving by tommorow so savor this time! Don't worry, we'll be back shortly okay?" May said throught the mic in front of her, panting heavily. They performed four songs already and the crowd 'awwww'ed as she said this.

"Don't be sad. We're going to miss you more than ever. For a change, we'll be singing a new song. It's our farewell gift to you guys, and for mom too." Leaf said, standing up and walking in front of the stage, she was in the back, playing the drums as May sang and strum her guitar.

"Now that you're here, who wants Leafy here to sing?" The said girl was suprised, the crowd screaming in agreement. She sighed.

"Fine. Are we live?" She whispered to May.

"This concert is strictly for Petalburg city, so don't worry!" She whispered back. Leaf turned to the crowd.

"I'll be right back." She went backstage and retrieved a violin and an acoustic guitar, the latter she handed to May.

"Alright. This song is called 'Our Song.' As the title says, this is our song." She said with a smile and started playing the violin, May following.

_I was riding shotgun With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"I say,_

_"Nothing,I was just thinking How we don't have a song."_

_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up The front porch steps_

_After everything that day Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway,Well on my wayTo my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice All the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

Leaf stopped playing for a while, reaching her hands to the people below the stage for them to touch her hands. She smiled at them and went back to position, her violin resting on her shoulder.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

As soon as the song was finished, the crowd cheered wildly. The girls bowed, waving slightly and smiling widely.

"We'll miss you guys. We may be in Unova, but our hearts will always be here in Hoenn. For now, this is goodbye." May said with a sad smile. Leaf agreed with a nod.

* * *

"Ugh. I HATE packing." May said as she closed her suitcase. It was after the concert and they would be leaving the next day.

"We're finally leaving, huh?" Leaf said as their suitcases are being packed together and loaded to their car.

"I know. I'm going to miss this place, especially mom. Who knows what Isabella and Rica might do to her. I hope Annaliese takes care of them." May replied thoughtfully.

"May! Leaf!"

They turned around, only to see Max crying while running to them.

"You're going to leave me? Why with _them_? I'm going to miss you so much!" He cried.

May then hugged him tighter, rubbing his back and soothing him with words. "Shhh.. Don't cry Max, we'll always visit. Or you can always go to Striaton City for us. Make mom safe from those witches, you here me?" She said, referring to her Aunt Rica and her daughter Isabella, who were always wanting to be queen.

"Do it for mom. For us. Okay? And don't cry. You're making us cry too." Leaf added.

"Alright. Thanks, my big sisters. Oh yeah, here's a present from mom." He then gave them two small boxes in red and blue and waved goodbye.

"Take care Maxie." They said in unison.

"May, what do you think would happen when we aren't here anymore?" Leaf spoke up.

"I really don't know. But whatever happens, we'll go back. Whatever it takes."

* * *

The engine came to life. Everything is packed safely inside. May and Leaf are the only ones that need to board the car, but was stopped by a call.

"MAY! LEAF!"

They turned around and saw Annaliese running towards them, a bundle of clothes with her. She stopped in front of the brunettes, panting. "Here. for you. They say Striaton city has a cold weather so I made these."

"Aww. Thanks Liz, you're the best." May and Leaf hugged her, to which she returned happily.

"We'll be off now. Bye." May said as she sighed after.

"Yeah... Bye.." Leaf trailed off. They went inside the car and it sped away, leaving Petalburg City behind its trail.

* * *

_So... what do you think? Tell me if this is good, bad or plain awkward. I'm open for suggestions and such. Don't worry, I wont bite! _

_If you want, leave a review and make me happy! _

_See ya! ^_^_


	2. Phones and a Welcoming Party

**_Alrighty! Time for Chapter 1! Are you ready? I want to update back to back so here we go!_  
**

**_Oh, I almost forgot! the disclaimer._**

**_here we go: I dont own the characters and Pokemon. Just the plot and the OCs, kay? So dont hate me, and just keep on reading! ^_^_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Phones and a Welcoming Party

"Are we there yet?" Leaf whined, shifting from her seat while they were driven towards their new school, the Striaton International School for the Royalty.

It's a school that is specifically for young aristocrats, princes and princesses alike. The school specializes in all kinds of arts, leadership and anything that has to do with shaping the future kings and queens of the different regions.

"Just a few more turns and-" May stopped mid-sentence, "Scratch that, were here." As soon as they stepped foot outside the car, their eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"Finally!" They cheered and jumped up and down.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. The girls paused and turned around, seeing green hair with matching emerald eyes. May's face boiled with anger.

"What do you want grasshead?" She asked him.

"Escorting my princess, what else, Princess Airhead?" He replied smugly and flicked his hair.

"I told you a thousand times already, its May. M-A-Y. Get it right, for once."

"I'm not here for you, June. Princess Leaf shall we?" He turned to the younger brunette.

"Drew, stop teasing my big sis." The said girl replied and soon added, "She's right about your hair though, my grasshead knight." She stuck her tongue at him and giggled while ruffling his hair. He chuckled in response, swatted her hand from his hair, fixed it, flicked his fringe and then they walked off.

May then realized something. "Wait, if Drew's here where's-"

"Right here, Princess May." Another boy appeared behind May, this time he has black hair and crimson eyes. "Shall we?"

"There you are Brendan. Let's go." The two followed suit.

"Hey, Drew?" Leaf asked Drew as they walked towards the principal's office to get her schedule.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I was wondering, where would you and Brendan study when our school doesn't allow knights like you?"

"Your father enrolled us in a knight school not far from here, so we could still see each other. No need to worry about that." He answered.

"More like you wouldn't see May for long." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." They stopped in front of the principal's office as she said that.

"Here àre your schedules and the keys to your dorms... Wait, are you the Maple Princesses?" The principal asked the girls.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Why?" Leaf and May answered nervously.

"I knew it! You're the Hoenn Maidens! You must perform next week at the welcoming party for the students, alright? It's such an honor to have you two as our students this year. Can you do that for the student and faculty body?" The principal ranted on.

"Uhh.. Sure, why not?" May replied, sweatdropping.

"Yes! I will inform the people immediately. You may go now. Call me of you need anything okay?" she did a happy dance and pumped a fist to the air.

"Yes Ms. Principal."

"Please, call me Ms. Wilson."

"Okay, Ms. Wilson."

* * *

"Okay...that was awkward." Drew said. The others agreed.

"Your principal is creepy, an obssessive fan or something." Brendan added.

"Creepiness aside, I think she's cool!" Leaf replied.

"She's nice too, caring for the welfare of the teachers and students." May added.

"I still think she's a creep." The boys said.

"Whatever. So we should be in room 305, the Virizion dorm." May said as she held the keys.

"209, 300, 302... 305! There it is!" Leaf pointed to a door with the room number at its side. May inserted the keys and opened the door.

The dorms of the academy are not your ordinary dorms. It looked more like a hotel suite, with a living room, kitchen, huge sliding windows that leads to a balcony, a bathroom and four bedrooms with queen sized beds and cream colored pillows. The walls were peach, curtains light pink and the carpet a navy blue. Colorful beanbag chairs were placed on the living room, with three couches forming a u-shape, in the middle was a white coffee table, made of glass. The bathroom has a huge bathtub, a shower area, toilet seat and a large vanity mirror and an empty cabinet beside it, most probably for soap and hair products. The bedrooms are a different story. The doors on each bedroom are labeled with the girls' names along with two others.

"Let's go to our rooms! I want to see them!" Leaf said, bolting to her room, the door painted light blue with music notes imprinted on it. May went to hers, which was light red with pink polka dots on it. She opened the door and gaped at the sight. "Wow..."

The walls are painted pastel pink with red accents. Her bedsheets red with the pink polka dots, pillows white with red accents. Everything was red and pink, the furniture, curtains, everything.

Leaf's, on the other hand, was the same, only hers is sapphire blue and mint green. Everything was neatly placed; clothes inside the cabinets, shoes arranged by color, instrument placed on one side of the room, and so on. "So cool! Mudkip, Gardevoir, Eevee! Come out!"

Three pokemon popped out of their pokeballs, revealing Leaf's chosen partners. They were required to bring three pokemon for protection and company as well. Each pokemon said their respective cry and gathered around Leaf. She took Mudkip in her eyes and her Eevee sat on her left shoulder, her Gardevoir standing beside her.

"Look around. We'll be staying here for a while, you guys like it?" Her pokemon nodded.

"Good. Let's go meet May."

* * *

"Alright. Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon. What do you think of our room?" May aked her pokemon. Each cried their name in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled and went of her room, her pokemon following. She saw Leaf, pokemon out as well.

"Where are you going?" She asked, curious.

"Here, I guess. I'll see what mom had given us." Leaf said as Gardevoir handed her the box. "Thanks. Remind me to make you some pokemon food later, kay?" Her pokemon nodded in response.

"Wait. Me too." She ran back to her room and got her own box. They opened it, revealing brand new phones.

"Mom gave us a cellphone?" Leaf said in disbelief.

"Finally! I have my own!" May cheered.

"You know how to use this?"

"Of course! Brendan taught me how to use a phone. You?"

"No. Drew doesn't want me to learn it. He says its Father's orders." She huffed.

"That annoying grasshead. It's really easy actually. I'll teach you, kay?."

"Okay." Leaf nodded.

"So, you start using it by pressing this..."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"You heard about the new students?" One boy said.

"You mean the girls from Petalburg? Yeah, I saw them outside the principal's office this morning." Another boy answered. "There are also two boys with them; I think those are their knights. From what I know, those girls are the 'Hoenn Maidens,' they're the most famous singers out there, their popularity even reaching here." Another boy answered.

"Wow. For once you're not a complete dunderhead. Those girls must be really well-known even for a dense idiot like you to know." The first boy said to the second one.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Who cares about two singing girls anyway?" a third boy grunted, entering the conversation. His look states that he's clearly annoyed.

"Hey! They're famous ya know!" the second boy retorted.

"Hmph."

"Stop being grumpy all the time dude. This is the main reason they call you the emo prince. It's ironic that your fiancée is your complete opposite." The two boys laughed as the other boy glared at them.

"Like I want to be married to a troublesome girl like her. I don't have a choice in this, but you don't know it because you aren't forced to an arranged marriage." The third boy said.

"That aside, let's make a move boys. We'll give a warm welcome to the so-called Hoenn Jewels, SISR style." The first boy smirked. The two boys followed, familiar grins on their faces.

* * *

_Okay. Chapter 1 done! I'm sure everyone knows the identity of the boys. And yeah, I made Drew AND Brendan their knights. Yep. Knights, because their from Hoenn and I thought, why not? Anyways, enough of my rambling. Read,review, follow and make me happy! ^_^_


	3. Reunions

**_Okay! time for disclaimer! _  
**

**_Once again, I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only the plot and the OCs. Happy reading!_**

Chapter 2: Reunions

"So that's how it works!" Leaf said happily as she tried to do what May taught her to do.

"See? I told you so!" May told her twin.

"Yeah. This is so much fun! Don't you think so, Mudkip?" the water pokemon nodded happily as it curled itself to a ball in Leaf's lap.

Suddenly, the doors opened. A blunette and a redhead stood at the door, arguing. Their backs facing the brunettes.

"This is the right room, Mist! I know so." The blunette yelled.

"No its not! It's the other room!" The redhead screamed back.

May and Leaf looked at each other. May said, "Um... Are you two alright? What seems to be a problem?"

The blunette turned around and answered. "Oh! I'm sorry it's just- May? Leaf?" She asked in shock.

"Dawn? Is that really you?"

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in years!" They squealed as they hugged each other.

Leaf broke out of the hug first. "So, Dawny, how's life in Twinleaf? Anything new?"

Dawn sighed. "I'm getting married soon."

In three, two, one..."Oh that's goo-w-what?! How come you didn't tell us?!" They replied in unison.

"Well-" she was cut off.

"Who is he? What's his name? What city? Is he from Sinnoh? Tell us! Tell us!"

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." The redhead replied, sweatdropping. Apparently she was forgotten due to the squealing and hugging.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Misty. Mist, this is May and this is Leaf. May, Leaf, this is Misty Waterflower." Dawn said.

"Hi! I'm Misteria Isis Waterflower. Call me Misty, or Mist, for short. " She introduced while bringing out her hand.

"Hi! She's Maybelle Lilica-" Leaf pointed at May, "And she's Leafina Bluebelle." May then pointed at Leaf. "And we're the Maple twins from Petalburg city, also known as the Hoenn Maidens. Nice to meet you too Misty!" They cheered and hugged Misty instead, her face having a surprised expression. The two then let go.

"Sorry about that Mist. They hug the people they meet." Dawn apologized.

"Hey!"

"You are too, Dawnella." Misty countered.

"Yeah. Dawnella Catherine Berlitz." The two added, saying Dawn's full name.

"Don't say my full name!" The blunette whined. The three laughed.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"I know right?"

"Did you see them yet?"

"No. Not yet."

Numerous whispers are being sent all around school about the girls' arrival. Apparently, they have more fans outside of Hoenn than they thought...

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" May asked Misty as she put her hair out of its bandana hairstyle, pinning it to the side, though failing miserably.

"Nah, you're good." The redhead replied, shrugging. "The dress is a bit too much though and...what's with the glasses?" She asked while inspecting the bandana loving girl.

May was wearing an off-shoulder dress that is not red, much to her dismay. It was a salmon pink color that has opened sleeves revealing her shoulders, and lined with white lace. The top part of the dress is straight and light, but is tucked in at the waist by an elastic garter, the skirt flowing underneath, making it look like a top and a skirt. She also wore pink wedges and a rose necklace to add to the ensemble.

"Oh, this? A useful disguise." The brunette replied, waving the fake red nerdy glasses to the air. "Max gave these to us, so that we won't be easily recognized by the fans. I don't want to be mobbed by people, you know." Misty nodded. "Anyway, where's Leaf and Dawny?" May asked, noting that the other brunette and the bluenette are missing.

"Well-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT KIND OF OUTFIT!"

"Come on Leafy~ Just this once please? Come back here!"

"NEVER!"

The other two sweatdropped.

"Should we go help her?"

"Nah."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Leafy~ please just this once!" Dawn yelled, chasing after the said girl as they ran around the room in a frenzy.

"Not in a million years!" Leaf replied with a shake of her head.

"I promise I would treat you for a whole year if you wear this!" The blunette yelled once again. Leaf stopped and turned around.

"Really?"

"Really."

...

"Hmm..." The brunette went to a thinking pose. "NO!" And the chase begins again.

"Oh come on! You wear dresses like these all the time! You're a princess Leaf!" Dawn whined as she ran.

"I'm forced to wear outfits like that so don't bother tryi- oof!" Unfortunately for Leaf, she tripped and fell -face flat mind you- on the floor. Dawn saw this and immediately pounced on her.

"Gotcha!" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Misty asked impatiently, her foot tapping the floor as she stood by the living room. Apparently, the noise created by Dawn and Leaf had subsided, the occasional screams of a certain brunette are heard.

"Relax. Dawny's always taking a long time to dress up. They'll be here soon." May answered while eating a few cookies from the kitchen. They then saw Dawn happily skipping down the stairs with a smug look on her face.

"What took you so long?" Misty asked her.

"Oh nothing~ I just picked out Leafy's outfit that's all." Dawn replied witha singsong voice.

"So that's why."

"Anyway, where's my little sis?" May asked. "She hasn't come down yet. And Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me you made her your barbie doll again." May deadpanned.

"Well, Misty here doesn't like to wear my wonderful designs, so I made little Leafy wear them. Wait a sec." Dawn went towards Leaf's room and dragged her out. Dawn had a smug look on her face while Leaf looked down to the floor, fidgeting as she did so.

"Tada!"

"Took you long enou- oh my gosh you look so cute!" May practically squealed and hugged her twin.

"Yup. Totally adorable." Misty agreed.

Leaf is wearing a lavender dress with wide straps. The top part fitted her body very well until the waist, wherein it flows gently, ending a few inches above her knees. The straps are lined with white lace, same as the neckline, with a small white ribbon at the center. The sides of the dress have two overlapping ribbons each side, creating a criss-cross pattern (like those in a corset) done delicately, which ends at the waistline. The skirt is of two colors: lavender and white, alternating and divided by the same lace vertically, a cute ribbon attached at the bottom of each line. The hem of the dress is shown to be ruffled. A cream colored cardigan was worn on top. Leaf also wore cream colored knee high boots, her hair done in twintails that is curled at the bottom, her bangs swept to the to the side, held by a heart shaped clip. She also had purple nerdy glasses like May has, and a leaf necklace around her neck.

"You think so? I don't feel that confident in wearing things like these."

"Nah. Let's go, we have to show you guys around." Misty said as she led the girls towards the school grounds.

And off they went, not noticing four pairs of eyes following their movements, devious grins on their faces with a plan involving the girls..

* * *

And...CUT!

Yay new chapter! This was supposed to be published last month, but school gets in the way. So here it is! Anyways, thanks for the views people and to **Dark-Key0 **for following the story. It makes me soooo happy! ^_^

You guys may also leave a review. Criticism is allowed, don't worry. See ya guys next chapter! ORS and CS moments and a bit of AS would be given.

Stay tuned,

~cherry


	4. The Mystery Girl

**_Hiya my readers! Nice to see you dropping by. Here's an update for you guys, since it's the only time I had nothing else to do. I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoys it. ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, nor its characters and the songs used here. Just the plot and some OCs. Thank you. :)_**

Chapter 3: The Mystery Girl

It was around 5 o'clock in the morning when Leaf woke up. _Too_ _early_, she thought; school starts at 8. She slipped out of her pajamas and wore a casual light green dress, which reaches up to her mid thigh. It was spaghetti-strapped, with a black ribbon just below the bust. She put on a white cardigan, since it was cold and black ankle boots adorn her feet. Leaf then wore her nerdy glasses, just to be sure, and let her hair fall down. She then brought out one of her pokemon, Mudkip.

"Morning Mudkip." She chimed with a smile.

"Mud, mudkip mud!" The small water pokemon replied cheerily as it jumped onto Leaf's shoulder. The said girl giggled quietly.

"What do you say we go out for a while?" The brunette asked the small creature, who answered with a nod.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

Gary Oak was tossing and turning on top of his bed, wanting to sleep. He woke up at 5 am, which is unusual, since he always wake up at 6. He then released his partner, an Umbreon and patted its head. The black fox like creature purred in contentment.

"Why can't I sleep?" He thought aloud. He got up from bed and changed into a purple collared shirt and jeans, then walked out of the dorm, his pokemon by his side. They went for a walk along the campus ground, since the dorms were practically beside the school.

* * *

Leaf was exploring the school grounds, strolling inside the school greenhouse, Mudkip on her arms. The greenhouse was filled with all sorts of plants, trees and flowers. Situated at the middle were tables and chairs, sort of a lounge for the students. An arch serves as a boundary between the garden area and the lounge, painted white and decorated with flowers and leaves. There was also a grand piano seen below the arch. Leaf went to the piano and sat down on the pedestal, putting Mudkip on top of the piano. The water pokemon jumped onto her lap, nudging her to play.

"You want me to sing?" She asked her pokemon.

"Mud, mudkip!" the water type answered happily.

"It's a good thing people don't wake up early like this." Leaf said as she opened the lid of the piano and played a slow, albeit happy melody, followed by her singing.

_umare kawatte mo  
kono ginga ni kimi o mitsukeru_

nando demo mata aou ne  
koushite ima aeta you ni  
kimi o omou koto ga ikiru imi dato  
tashika ni fureta  
sore o dakishimeta__

Gary was walking aimlessly around the school grounds, kicking some pebbles along the way, his trusty Umbreon by his side. He was about to go back to his dorm room when he heard someone, precisely some girl sing. The song was entrancing. The voice was soft, angelic and soothing. He followed the source of the sound unconsciously.

_nando demo mata aou ne  
ai suru koto watashi ga eranda  
kimi no shiawase o inori tsuzukeru  
kumori no nai hitomi de_

He ended at one of the windows of the green house. He peered through one of the glass windows, only seeing a silhouette of a girl sitting in front of the piano, with long flowing hair. He turned around and leaned back, as the girl finished the song. He closed his eyes and little did he know, he had drifted to sleep.

_mou yoru ni furimukanai  
koushite mata deaeru kara  
nureta sono tsubasa kawakasu no nara  
watashi no soba de  
kokoro no soba de  
I love you~  
so love you…_

Leaf, on the other hand, was singing with a content smile etched upon her face. She wrote the song a few days back, with some help from their mother. It was unfinished, though she sings it nonetheless. Her mudkip then jumped onto her shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. She giggled in response. Little did she know someone was outside listening to her singing.

_mugen no hirogari no naka  
kimi e no itooshisa o utaeba_

Leaf's voice shifted from a powerful note to a soft melody that can make anyone calm down. It was like a lullaby, as Gary was fast asleep. He was leaning against the greenhouse walls while sitting on the cool grass.

_eien no kanata kara hoshi ga KIRARI_

* * *

Leaf was surprised seeing Gary outside the greenhouse, sleeping. The brunette then stepped closer to the other brunet, tiptoeing so not to wake him up. She was now face to face with him, their faces a few inches away from each other.

"What do you think Mudkip?" She asked her pokemon as she studied Gary's sleeping face. "Hmm...where did I see him before?" She wondered, thinking deeply as the guy was fast asleep. Leaf brought her face closer to his, looking at the sleeping brunet's features in detail.

"Spiky hair, color: auburn. Well chiseled face, glowing skin, hum, hum...eye color unknown. All in all, typical popular guy, playboy type on the outside, can't see the eyes." Leaf concluded. "Mud?" The water pokemon asked. She tried poking his cheek, but no avail.

"Hmm…That's strange. I can't seem to see his full personality at first glance. I'm missing something." She replied, turning to see an Umbreon at Gary's side, curled to a ball. As Leaf went near it, the fox pokemon stood up, awake at the presence of the said girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Leaf cooed at the pokemon, seeing its battle stance. The brunette extended her hand and patted its head gently, causing Umbreon to relax and purr, as she hummed a soft tune. Carrying the dark type on her arms, Mudkip on her shoulder, Leaf walked towards the school gardens, humming softly with a wistful smile on her face.

* * *

Gary yawned lightly, stretching his arms upwards. 'Looks like I had a nap,' he thought. He looked to his side, hoping to find his partner pokemon, Umbreon, but was missing. He got up and started to search for the said pokemon.

"Where did you go this time?" Gary said to no one in particular. A soft hum was heard. The brunet stopped his tracks and followed to where the music was from.

* * *

Leaf was humming the same tune as earlier, still holding the Umbreon in her arms. She stopped humming and started to talk to the pokemon.

"My guess is you belong to that porcupine head, huh?" She asked the dark type, who nodded in response.

"Who are you calling a porcupine head?" Said a voice. Leaf flinched at the voice, as Umbreon jumped out of her arms and ran towards the boy.

"So this is where you went. With a girl too. I'm Gary by the way." Gary said, extending his hand towards Leaf.

_'May said not to use our real names. Better be careful.'_ The brunette thought. She smiled a heartwarming smile and put a finger to her lips.

"That's a secret." Was her reply. She looked straight to his eyes and noted: forest green.

Gary noticed this and smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Hell no." Was the quick reply. "You're eyes are forest green." _'There's something missing…' _Leaf wondered.

"Well, I can't see it clearly, but your eyes are a shade of blue."

"Correct." Leaf looked at the time and gasped. "I have to go. See ya later!" With that, she ran off, her pokemon in her arms. Gary watched her figure shrink to the distance and then went back to his own dorm.

* * *

"And where exactly did you go, Leafy?" May asked the other brunette. The time: 7:00am. They were at the living room, Misty at the kitchen making breakfast.

"Wondering around. writing songs. and finding pokemon." Leaf replied.

"I see...wait what? Another new song?"

"Yup. Where's Dawny?"

"Still on the showers. It's been 30 minutes." May replied with an annoyed expression.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Misty shouted. The two looked at each other and smirked.

"First one gets more pancakes!" They shouted in unison, dashing towards the kitchen.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Paul asked Gary as he entered his shared dorm with the purple haired boy, along with Ash and a pokemon breeder named Brock.

"Nothing. Just fell asleep, that's all." The brunet replied.

"That's unusual. Woke up early?" Brock asked while cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hurry up or we'll be late. First day remember? You have to go to the principal's office for the concert later." The older teen said. The three remaining boys nodded.

'_Guess I'll look for that girl later._' Gary thought to himself as they ate breakfast.

* * *

"Faster Dawn! We're late for the assembly you slowpoke!" Misty shouted as the girls are running towards the school grounds, where the opening assembly was taking place. The time? 7:59, and they are supposed to be there at 8 o'clock. The reason? Dawn's long bathroom ritual.

"It takes time to be pretty you know!" The blunette countered as she ran.

"Time?! It was an hour Dawn, a freaking hour!" The redhead countered.

Leaf stopped and fished out a pokeball.

"For the love of…Gardevoir come out and use teleport!" Leaf commanded as a human-like pokemon came into view. It has long green leaf-like arms, the head was mostly green and white, and a red eye, the other one covered by its hair(ish). The body was also mostly white with red on its chest and its lower part consists sort of a flowing white skirt.

The psychic type followed and transported the girls in front of the school grounds, where the students of SISR are lined up according to their years. Misty led the way as they went to the line of the second years. The boys saw Dawn, Misty, but didn't wave in their direction. They are, however, curious about the brunettes behind them, especially their looks.

"Are those two the new students?" Brock asked the three.

"Seems so, since they are not like the other girls here, who are pretty much like Dawn, only worse." Gary commented. Paul glared at him.

"Don't talk like troublesome's like the girls here." The plumhead commented.

Gary raised his arms up in surrender. "Sorry. I forgot she's your _fiancée_." He then smirked.

"That's not what I meant." Paul deadpanned.

"Sure you aren't."

"So, the plan still goes?" Ash asked, breaking the conversation.

"You bet. Can't wait to see their faces." Gary replied. Paul replied with a "Hn." As always.

"Brock?"

"Count me in." the older brunette replied. "I gotta go. Juniors are over there. See ya." And with that, Brock walked off towards the line for the junior level.

* * *

"We made it! Thanks Leafy!" Dawn said with glee.

"Why in the name of Arceus did we NOT think of that earlier?" Misty asked, exasperated.

"No prob. And don't call me that here. People might know we're here." Leaf whispered, looking to the left and right before sighing in relief. "Call me Fianna or Fia."

"And call me Lily. Our fans don't know our full names, which is good." May piped, while brushing the dirt from the hem of her uniform before sitting down. Their uniform is composed of a white long sleeved polo underneath a black vest and a matching black pleated skirt that reaches the lower thigh, along with black or white knee socks and school shoes. On the left part of the vest, just over the heart, lies the school emblem. The girls also wore a yellow ribbon, signifying their year level, while the guys wore yellow ties. Each year level had colors. The freshmen had green, sophomores yellow, juniors blue and seniors red.

"Okay, fine with me." Misty replied. Dawn nodded. "The program's starting."

* * *

_~Time skip: After the Assembly~_

"To the cafeteria!" Yelled May as the four girls walked towards their destination. It was like any other cafeteria in normal high schools, except for the fact it was bigger, like a ballroom and the tables and chairs are made of high quality wood. The food served are carried by butlers and maids, which are also some of the students of SISR. As the girls look for a table to sit on, the boys follow behind, a Blastoise and an Alakazam beside them.

"Do you think they know we are following them?" Asked Ash. The others facepalmed.

"Of course not you idiot. If they know, Misty would be hitting us with her mallet right now." Gary replied.

"They're on the move." Paul said as the girls took a seat on a nearby table. Brock stopped and turned towards Ash and Gary.

"Here's the plan. Talk to them while we set the prank. Got it?"

"Yup. No prob. I don't know about Ashy boy here though." Gary smirked as Ash turned red with anger.

"Hey!"

"Stop bickering and get to work." Paul reminded the two.

"Yes Paul." And the two ran off towards the girls.

* * *

"That's a LOT of food. Can you finish that in one go?" Misty asked as their food was being served. Dawn snorted.

"Oh please. Ma- I mean for Lily here," Dawn corrected as May sent her a glare, "that amount of food, is not enough. Usually, that's only half of what she eats every time we eat back when they visit Sinnoh."

"That's right. Sometimes I wonder if we're really twins. I mean, I don't eat that much food…do I?" Leaf added.

"My dear Fia you eat like a normal person. Lily doesn't." Dawn replied with a shrug.

"I'm here you know. And food is great!" May retorted after eating a stack of noodles, unladylike.

"You know, Risetta would be mad if she sees you eat like that sis." Leaf commented, taking a piece of bread to her mouth, chewing it slowly. "Mmm…this is good."

"She wouldn't know a thing. Besides, we're in Unova, not Hoenn lil' sis. It's good to know she wouldn't be in our faces every time we make a mess." May countered, remembering their strict manners and etiquette adviser. Risetta is a woman about 40 years old, with long whitening lilac hair tied to a bun and ruby red eyes. She was an elegant woman, and a very strict instructor. May and Leaf had a hard time with her due to their un-princess like behavior, according to her.

"Risetta? As in the grumpy old witch for a etiquette teacher?" Asked Dawn.

"Yup. The one and only." May replied.

"I feel out of place." Misty commented.

"I'm sorry!" the brunettes answered in unison. "Wait, I should be the one saying it. No, me! Stop copying me. Copying you? Yes, me!" the twins continue to bicker back and forth in unison, pointing at each other, then themselves, and back and forth. Then they turned their backs to each other, crossed their arms, and pouted. Dawn giggled while Misty sweatdropped, not used to the girls. May and Leaf glared at Dawn.

"What's so funny?!" They said in unison, again.

"You guys. Your faces are hilarious!" then the blunette giggled again.

"We are so NOT! I said stop it! Don't copy me. No, you're copying me! Misty, who's right?" The said girl turned at the mention of her name, only to see the brunettes looking at her with intensity.

"It's me, right?" and they pointed themselves.

"I, uhhh…"

"Well well, it looks like you girls are having fun." A new voice entered behind Dawn. The four girls turned towards the guest, only to find Gary watching them with amused eyes. Ash was right behind him, Pikachu on his shoulder as he ate a burger.

"Oh. Hi Gary." Misty and Dawn greeted. May and Leaf looked at him, curious.

"Uhh…who are you again?" May asked. Leaf nodded.

"Gary Oak at your service." He then looked at Leaf. "Wait, you're the girl from this morning, aren't you?"

Leaf blinked. "Really? I forgot. Sorry."

Gary clutched his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt."

"You better be."

Misty laughed. "Ooohh burn!" she and Dawn exchanged a high five while May was eating, as usual.

Leaf giggled. "Now that's over… hi! Fianna Maple here. Nice to meet you."

She offered her hand for a handshake but was replaced by a kiss on the hand. The brunette took her hand and wiped it with a tissue, clearly disgusted by the action.

"Pleasures all mine." He answered, smirking at the girl.

"Eww. Don't ever, I mean ever, do that again." She responded.

"And don't dare to do the same for me. I'll kill you." May added, glaring at him.

"Alright. Ashy boy, are you done yet?" Gary asked the raven haired boy, who, in turn quickly swallowed his burger.

"*burp* Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice meeting ya." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Gross. Anyway, I'm Lilica Maple. Nice to meet you too." May replied.

"Says the girl with the same manner of eating." Dawn snickered. May glared at her while Misty and Leaf tried to stifle a giggle.

Ash paused, thinking. "Wait. Are you two related to May and Leaf Maple by any chance?"

The brunettes in question looked at each other and blinked. "Why no, we aren't. We happen to share the same surnames as them, that's all." May replied.

"I see."

Gary cleared his throat. "Now that introductions are over, we have a surprise for you two."

"What is it? Another prank I suppose." Misty commented, glaring at the two boys, her mallet sticking out. They stepped back in fear of Misty's mallet.

"Oh no no no. It's a welcoming for the two. Ready guys? In 3,2,1…" Gary countered, waving his hands.

Suddenly, a blast of water was shot to the direction of the girls, controlled by a psychic type pokémon. Supposedly, they would be soaked by now, or so the boys thought.

"Mission accompl- what?" Gary was shocked to see the girls dry, not what they had anticipated.

"Good job Gardevoir. Return." Leaf said to her pokémon, who nodded on response before it returned to its pokeball. Then, she turned towards Gary and stuck her tongue out.

"Gotcha~" She singsonged.

"Now now boys, that wasn't a funny prank you got there." May said menancingly, giving a deadly look to the boys.

"You want to feel the blast? Taste the raw power of a hydro pump." Misty smiled a sickly sweet smile to the boys.

"Actually, we had an errand to run, so, see ya!" Ash said as the boys tried to escape. Take note, _tried._

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think you'll get away that easily? Think again. Beautifly, hold them nicely _up in the air_." May commanded as the butterfly pokémon released an invisible attack, stopping the boys' movements. They are now hanging in mid air.

"Mudkip, give them a taste of your hydro pump, ne?" Leaf said to her pokémon, who nodded and released a powerful water attack, hitting the targets successfully.

"Release them Beautifly."

"Beau beautifly!" the said pokémon replied happily, dropping the four –now soaked from head to toe- figures to the ground with a thud. The girls laughed loudly.

"Owww…" They groaned.

"That is only mild punishment my dear boys," May commented in a patronizing voice. "since it's only the first day, we won't be so hard on you. But, do that again and you'll wish you never existed in this world, especially if you make my little sister cry, got that?!" she barked.

"Y-y-yes m-mam!" they said, stuttering.

"Umm… Lily, I think they get it. Besides, our clothes are dry." Leaf remarked. To the guys she said, "Sorry about that. May has anger management issues, but really. Do that again, she WILL kill you. Okay? As an apology…" Leaf helped them up and released her Gardevoir again.

"Gardevoir, teleport their clothes and replace it with clean uniforms. Go." In a flash the order was made and they now had clean clothes, although their hair was still dripping wet.

"Thanks." Said Gary.

"That's the least I could do. Don't do that again, understand? If you won't, we are VERY capable of doing something worse than that. See ya guys later~" Leaf then turned to Misty. "Misty, where do we go next?" and with that, the girls left the scene.

* * *

"Those freaks didn't let me finish my food! I'm still hungry!" May whined as the four girls went to the greenhouse Leaf had gone earlier. "Leafy, why are you so kind to them? They annoy me, especially when I was eating."

"May-may don't worry. I had extra remember? I'll give it to you once we get to the greenhouse, so that everyone can have a piece, kay?" Leaf replied.

"Really?! Are those the cookies you made earlier?" May asked, eyes sparkling at the thought of her sister's cooking.

"Yup."

"Yes! You two should taste Leaf's cookies. They are the best! And don't call me May-may!" May said to the two other girls.

"Sure! I miss eating Leafy's special cookies. Misty you wouldn't believe how amazing Leaf cooks. Compared to miss May-may here-" "I said no May-may." Dawn rolled her eyes. "- who has no talent in cooking, Leafy is a pro. And she's the younger twin."

Misty nodded. "I see. By the way, you girls are awesome. No one has ever beaten Ash, Gary and Paul at their own pranks. I'm impressed."

Dawn giggled. "Trust me Misty. With these two around, you would never be hurt by those guys."

May replied. "Do not underestimate the Maple twins, my dear Misty. Aside from being hidden idols, we are the masters of pranking and brutal punishment."

"That's being exaggerated May." Leaf replied, sweatdropping. Then she stopped. "Oh. We're here."

* * *

"Those new students are not normal." Tracy commented. Brock had gone to his class, since he was a year higher than them.

"They are wickedly terrifying. You're lucky they didn't see you two with us." Ash commented with a shudder.

"We'll get them next time." Paul commented. "I'm not going to lose to some nerds."

"Wow Paul. I've never seen you this fired up before." Gary commented with a smirk. Paul replied with a glare, nothing changes there.

"Say, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked the three. "Oh yeah, the principal said something about the concert later. It means us four, right?"

"Of course. We are the only band here. It's not like there are other famous singers here now, are there?" Tracy said. Paul only nodded.

* * *

"A-a-achoo!" May sneezed. Leaf followed soon after.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked the two.

"We're fine. We need a new song for the concert late- I FORGOT ABOUT THE CONCERT!" May shouted. "Leaf do you have a new song?"

"Of course. Some of our songs aren't released in other regions, right? Except of course for Dawny and Lady Johanna." Leaf winked at Dawn. "I have a favor though…"

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Can you play any instrument?" Leaf asked.

* * *

And I'm done!

.

.

.

Just kidding! Here's the next part~

* * *

"Why?" Dawn asked. "Misty plays drums and guitar and I play bass and piano."

"May…? Can we do 'I Don't Wanna Dance'?" Leaf asked her.

"No prob. I can do it. Dawn, play bass. Misty, do the guitar. I'll also play guitar and Leafy here will do the drums." May assigned the girls.

"You know, I could do the drums instead." Misty suggested. May twitched.

"Sorry Misty, I think it's better if you handle the guitar first, since it's easier." The brunette explained.

"Actually, let Misty take the drums. It's alright with me." Leaf piped, smiling at the redhead who smiled back. "I miss playing my guitar you know." She added.

May sighed. "Alright. Leaf show how it's done."

Said brunette sighed. "Fine." And took a place at the drums and played with finesse, despite playing a rebellious song. Along with May's singing, you can almost imagine the notes flying in midair as Leaf struck the drum set.

* * *

Paul stopped in his tracks as they walked past the greenhouse. "Stop."

Ash, Tracy and Gary turned around. "What?"

"Looks like we have some competition." He said as he motioned the three towards the greenhouse.

_Take me ho-o-o-o-ome~_

"You have GOT to be kidding me." That was Gary.

* * *

"Amazing." Misty said in awe after the song was finished. Leaf smiled sheepishly and gave a peace sign.

"Thanks."

"That's the prodigies of Petalburg for ya. The spectacular idol princesses Maybelle Lilica and Leafiana Bluebelle Maple. The so-called 'Hoenn Maidens,' taking the world by storm. Not only that, they can do almost everything." Dawn stated proudly. "And they're my cousins!" She stopped suddenly, then looked around.

"Whoops."

_ And I'm done~!_

_I love writing stories, and my inspirations pops up about 1:00am. Now that's weird._

_Anyways that aside, what do you guys think? The next chappie is all about the concert, and Drew and Brendan will be there, so get ready for some contestshippy moments for some of ya. And a bit of ikari too. See ya next chapter~ and prepare for two- or is it three?- songs to search for as well. _

_Oh yeah! I almost forgot to thank the ones who recently followed my story, and the first author that leave a review,a bunch of cyber hugs to you guys! So there. _

_~cherry signing off ^_~ _

_A/N: I think I made a mistake on the note last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways, feel free to leave a review on the way out. Bye bye for now~_

_A/N/N: this is the english translation of the song used in this chapter, in case you guys are curious. The title is Hoshi Kira from the second movie of Macross Frontier. Now I'm really done. XD _

_Even if I'm reborn  
I'll find you within this galaxy_

Let's meet again over and over  
Like we were able to meet now  
That loving you is the meaning of life  
I'm certain that I understood  
And embraced that

Let's meet again over and over  
I choose to love  
With eyes that are unclouded  
I continue to pray for your happiness

I won't turn back to the night anymore  
Because we will be able to meet again like this  
If those soaked through wings ever dry out  
Be by my side  
Next to this heart  
I love you  
So love you


	5. The Hoenn Maidens vs Rhythmic Four!

**_I'm back! And here's a new update. I'm supposed to be looking for inspirations for a project, but there's nothing in my mind. So now, I'll do an update._**

**_Time for disclaimer! I do NOT own pokémon, its characters and the songs used for this chapter. I also don't own Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, which is the basis for Leaf's hairstyle there.(FT is awesome! Hehe sorry XD) However, the plots and OCs are mine though. Thank you :) _**

**_Now read, and enjoy the chapter~ _**

Chapter 4: The Hoenn Maidens vs. Rhythmic Four!

"You are so NOT going to make me wear that dress." Leaf told Dawn as the blunette was holding a rather girly dress for the brunette to wear.

"How could you not love this?!" Dawn countered as she held the dress up for Leaf to see. It was mostly pink with red accents and is ruffled at the bottom, with puffed sleeves and a rounded collar.

"Only you would wear that Dawn." Misty countered as she entered the room, May right behind.

"Leafy how about this one?" May asked as she tossed another dress to Leaf's direction. "Annaliese made that one."

"Let me see." Dawn snatched the dress. It was an off-shoulder dress in a beautiful pastel green color. The material used for the dress is chiffon, light and airy. The top part of the dress was tight, while the waistline was encircled by a thick black ribbon tied as a bow in the back, sparkling when faced in the sunlight. The bottom part of the dress was ruffled, reaching a few inches above the knees. Her hair was curled at the bottom and the top part of her hair was pinned to the side. (A/N: Imagine Lucy's hair in Fairy Tail, )

"Okay, this one suits you more." Dawn turned to May only to see her holding another dress that has similarities with Leaf's dress.

May's dress, was almost the same but hers is spaghetti strap with a sweetheart neckline, the top cherry red with a big red heart, its color a little darker, the waist encircled by a red sparkling ribbon, tied to the side as a bow. The skirt flowed and stopped at mid thigh, its color pastel pink, the style is like a tutu. She had her signature bandana placed on her head, as always.

"Where do you girls get such cute dresses? I want one too." Dawn whined.

"Relax Dawny, we had one for you two too. Even Misty." May answered.

The redhead blinked. "Me?"

"Yup. We had a lot of clothes that would suit you two." Leaf replied, nodding. "Let me get them for you, then we go change and go to the stage, alright?"

"Got it."

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Gary asked Ash, Tracy and Paul as they went to the stage to perform. The stage crew were surprised to see the popular school boyband Rhythmic Four, like they were waiting for someone else to come.

"What?" Paul barked towards the crew. "Nothing sirs!" and they continued to set up the stage.

"What's with them?" Tracy asked no one in particular.

"Maybe they are too speechless in our presence." Gary replied with arrogance.

"Don't be so full of yourself Oak. We have competition here, so be careful." Paul deadpanned.

"Guys?" That was Ash.

"What?"

"I think we shouldn't be here." And the raven haired boy pointed at four new figures talking to the principal.

"I have a plan." Gary said.

"Spill."

* * *

"I'm so proud to see the Hoenn Maidens here in our school!" the principal exclaimed excitedly as the girls sweatdropped.

"Mr. Principal, we should be going by now. We have to practice a little bit so, we'll see you later." Misty said formally.

"But of course! Please, go now. The students would be here any minute now." Then they were shooed off.

"Mr. Principal…" the said man turned to see the four boys standing behind him.

"Ah, yes? What can I do for you boys?"

Tracy stepped forward. "Are we going to perform today? It's the opening assembly after all."

"I'm sorry, but I have invited another performers you see. Didn't I tell you that this morning? They are our new students and I asked them a favor to sing, and they agreed. You boys relax for now. Alright?"

"But sir, you told us to perform also today." Gary countered, annoyed.

"Hmmm…I think you can sing for the opening, since the girls are preparing."

The four boys were surprised, and in unison they shouted. "GIRLS?!"

"Yes, girls. Is there a problem with that? They're really famous too." The man stated proudly.

"Sir principal? May I ask who are those girls from earlier?" Ash asked the man, who shrugged and answered.

"The princesses of Petalburg, Twinleaf and Cerulean. Why?" the four boys blinked.

"Dawn/Misty/The Hoenn Maidens?!" They said in unison.

* * *

"I hate makeup." Misty's statement.

"Me too." Leaf agreed.

"Same here." May replied.

"Shut up or I'll make you look like donuts." Dawn warned, earning an eyeroll from the three. "Seriously? You girls are performers and you_ hate_ makeup. Really." The blunette barked as she put on her makeup, consisting of foundation, eyeshadow, eyeliner, a bit of blush and lip gloss. The three other girls also had the same, but was lighter.

Dawn was currently wearing a light pink, almost white strapless dress that reaches mid-thigh. It has a straight neckline, and has a gold sparkling sash below the bust, accentuating Dawn's petite figure. The hemline of the dress is also lined with a gold ribbon, and the skirt was covered with a layer of gold lace. She wore white flats with a pink ribbon, pink clips instead of her usual yellow ones, a heart necklace and a gold bracelet for accessories. Misty on the other hand refused to wear a dress and instead had a light blue flowing top that has torn quarter sleeves and black shorts. The top reaches an inch below her hips, slightly covering her shorts, which in turn reaches mid thigh. She wore her usual converse and her hair in the same side ponytail, with a teardrop necklace around her neck and a blue bangle on her left wrist.

"It makes me want to scrape it off." Leaf deadpanned.

"So? It makes you look more beautiful you know." Dawn countered.

"Enough with this, the concert's starting. And it looks like Rhythmic Four started to get attention, as usual." Misty commented dryly as the four boys on stage sang a rock song.

"They're good, but not as good as us. Right Leafy?" May stated proudly.

"I hope so. I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous Leafy. Those songs are great songs." Misty encouraged her.

"Okay. Now that we're done here, let's get this show on the road!" Dawn exclaimed with a fist in the air. The others followed and walked out the door.

* * *

"How this you guys like that one? It's our new song, That Girl." Gary commented as the four boys stopped playing, panting. Cheers and screams are heard.

"I'll take that as a yes." And the spiky brunet winked, making the girls go wild.

* * *

The girls were now at the backstage. Leaf was shaking with nervousness, while the others try to calm her down. Screams are heard, making the brunette fidget from her seat.

"Calm down Leafy, its okay. It would be alright. I'm with you remember?" May said as she tried to make her feel better.

"I'm nervous about singing the duet later. What if I messed up? What if I forgot the lyrics? What if-"

"Stop with the negative emotions Leaf!" Misty roared. "You're going to be fine. We're here for you remember? You're not even singing you know."

"Besides, you made those songs. You won't fail." Dawn cheered.

The stage manager barged in. "Girls, you need to get up there. Those boys aren't following us! We need them to get off the stage!"

"Say what?!" Dawn and Misty blurted. May stayed calm.

"I have a plan." May spoke up. "Misty, Dawn get behind the stage and to your positions. Leaf, let's give those boys a surprise." The brunette said with a smirk. "Oh, and Mr. Stage Manager?" The said guy turned around.

"Do you have a very long guitar cord?"

* * *

"Here's the next song! It's called-" Tracy paused mid sentence as they heard someone singing faintly with a guitar on the background.

_O-o-o-o-oohh…_

_(All:)Take me ho-o-o-o-ome_

The music turned from a slow steady beat to a loud melodious roar. Ash and the other boys gaped at the sight, seeing May and Leaf at the center of the audience, covered by cloaks and up on a ministage back-to-back. May's powerful voice pierced the halls as she sang with all her heart.

_(May:)You… you hit with me a break  
And now… you're back for more,_

_Your song's the same  
Leave… me with all the blame (blame)  
I don't have time for another game_

The curtains were opened, revealing Misty and Dawn -also in cloaks- pounding on their instruments, despite being at the back. The crowd screamed in delight.

"What's going on?!" the four boys asked, looking at each other in confusion. The two girls walked towards the stage and encircled the confused boys. Misty and Dawn are now being pushed front as the boys were being moved back, courtesy of the crew since the four of them stood there gaping like idiots.

_(All:)I don't wanna dance, So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance, To rock my night away  
(May:)I want… some fun  
Boy, you're so… not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
(May:)Take me ho-o-o-o-ome (eh ,eh, eh)  
Take me ho-o-o-o-ome (eh, eh, eh)_

May started to sway back and forth, Dawn doing the same. Leaf was losing herself to the music, her long coffee-colored hair swaying with every bob of her head. May then started the second verse.

_(May:)Talk… to me without a sound  
'Cause… you were such a tool, who's sorry now?_

May made a hand gesture of talking and walked in front towards the audience. She pointed at the eager crowd and shrugged, then went back to her position.

_You… you're shaking on the flo-o-or  
Watch me walking out the do-o-or_

May walked near Misty, who was playing with the drums at the back and made a motion with her hands. Then Dawn followed, the brunette and blunette's back now side by side as Leaf stood on the other side.

_(All:)I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe (eh, eh, eh)  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away (eh, eh, eh)  
I want some fun  
Boy, you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance_

_I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
Boy, you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
(May:)Take me (all:)ho-o-o-o-ome  
Take me ho-o-o-o-ome_

_(May:)Don't Tell the DJ-J-J to hit re-e-e-e-wind…_

_Tonight…there's no you and me_

_Don't play that record, don't waste-e-e-e…your tim-m-me_

There was a short pause, only Dawn's guitar was heard as May continued to sing.

_You…you threw it all away…(Leaf: listen.)_

They pounded their instruments with accuracy and precision that rivals the best of the best, eyes shut with elegance as May sang the final chorus of the song.

_I don't wanna dance, so don't you ask me babe,_

_I don't wanna dance_

_You blew your chance, to rock my night away,_

_I want…some fun, boy, you're so NOT THE ONE,_

_I don't wanna dance, so let it go, you'll never take me home…_

May then stopped playing, putting her hands up and clapping rhythmically as she sang the last lines, with Dawn playing the extra chords with passion, Leaf pounding the drums like she played it all her life, and sings at the background as the song comes to a close.

_Take me ho-o-o-o-ome_

_(Leaf: I don't wanna dance  
I don't wanna dance  
Bust a move or clap my hands)_

_Take me ho-o-o-o-ome_

_(Leaf: I don't wanna dance_

_I don't wanna dance_

_Bust a move or clap my hands)_

_Take me ho-o-o-o-ome_

_(Leaf: I don't wanna dance_

_I don't wanna dance_

_Bust a move or clap my hands)_

_Take me ho-o-o-o-ome  
(Leaf: Take me home)_

As the last note was struck, shattering screams were heard, much louder than the cheers for the boys. The girls waved at the crowd with sweet smiles on their faces as May spoke.

"Hello Striaton International!" And the girls took off their cloaks, revealing their faces.

"I'm May and you know my lil' sis Leaf. We're here with our cousin Dawn over there," she pointed at the blunette, who blew a kiss to the crowd, "and our new best friend, Misty!" she pointed to the said girl who smiled and struck a beat. Dawn took the spotlight.

"Now, who wants to have lots of fun!" Ear-splitting screams are heard, making the girls smile.

"That's what we called a yes!" Misty remarked, waving.

"Now, who wants to see Leafy play the drums?! Let me hear you scream!" May shouted to the mic, which was answered by the eager crowd with a "We do!"

Misty stood up as Leaf sat down to where the redhead was before, as the redhead took her guitar and stood beside May.

"Hi guys!" Leaf finally spoke up. "Today we'll be singing another new song. Ready?" the crowd replied with a loud "YES!"

"Okay here we go! In 3,2,1!" Music blasted as the people sang with the girls.

* * *

'Here we go! In 3,2,1!' Leaf's voice was heard in the T.V at the backstage, where the four boys were sent after their performance. A powerful drumbeat was heard with the singing of the crowd and May.

"They sure know how to get the crowd going." Tracey commented as he listened.

"I know. They wouldn't be called the Hoenn Maidens for nothing, you know." Gary replied.

"I want food. I'm hungry." Typical Ash.

A moment of silence, then…

"Again?!" Tracy and Gary.

"Well, its better than to sulk in here and do nothing. Let's go outside and buy food." Paul commented, walking out the door with Ash right behind him. The two other boys sighed and followed them on the way out.

* * *

"Ready for the third song?!" May asked the audience, panting as the girls were done playing the second song.

"You ready lil' sis?" May asked the other brunette. Leaf took a deep breath. "I think so…?" she said unsurely, still sitting on the drum set.

"Here's our new song, 'How You love me Now.' People are you ready! 1,2,3!"

_(Everyone:)Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa_

_(Leaf:I love you now)  
Whoa, whoa_

The people were jumping up and down, feeling the song as the girls pounded their instruments. The first few lines are sung, and the people stopped, hearing a new voice sing. May on the other hand had forgotten the lyrics, and was currently panicking. Leaf saw this and bit her lip, debating whether to sing or not in the end she chose to sing.

_(Leaf:)You, were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines_

May blinked, looking at Leaf. '_Why did I forget the lyrics? On the bright side, Leafy's singing._' She thought to herself as she sang the next lines.

_(May:)Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race  
Through my red lights?_

(Both:)Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you…

The music stopped for a moment, then started with a powerful blast, making the people scream in delight.

_(All:)Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
(Crowd: Whoa, whoa)_

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
(Crowd: Whoa, whoa)

May started the second verse quickly, jumping up and down since she put down her guitar

_(May:)Save, save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and  
(Both:)Please-just-take-me-backs_

We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're  
On your own tonight

(Both:)Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
(Whoa, whoa)

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
(Whoa, whoa)

Gary and the others came back from eating, courtesy of Ash. They stopped by the school grounds, seeing that the concert was still going on.

_(Leaf:)Lights out, I found out  
My falling star…  
Goodbye, the sun rises here  
There's no more you and I_

Leaf belted out a powerful note as she pounded on the drums. Gary stood there, amazed. Paul and the others observed them as the four girls performed on stage, eyes focused on them.

_(All:)Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa_

_(Leaf: I love you now)  
Whoa, whoa_

Leaf then stopped playing as she sang the final chorus in a solo. Misty followed with her guitar, Dawn soon after.

_(Leaf:)Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
(Whoa, whoa)_

(All:)Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

How you love me now  
(Whoa, whoa)  
(Whoa, whoa)  
How you love me now  
(Whoa, whoa)  
(Whoa, whoa)

May took the mic. "Who enjoyed Leaf singing? Let me hear you guys scream!" The crowd screamed in delight. Leaf blinked, not believing she had just sung in front of a huge audience. May continued, "I mean who doesn't? She had written and composed almost all of our songs, and you guys are the second to hear her wonderful voice. How lucky!"

"I…sang?" Leaf asked herself. May dragged her from the drum set along with Misty and Dawn.

"Of course you did! You were amazing back there!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging the younger brunette.

"Yup. And you said you couldn't do it backstage." Misty added, shrugging.

"And everyone loved it. Didn't you guys?!" May asked the crowd, who answered with a roar of "Yes!" She then turned to Leaf. "See? They love you!"

Dawn took the stage. "I hate to say this but, we have to go now. You guys would have to watch out for these two over here-" she pointed at the two brunettes, "-because they are going to be here as new students. Now that's a pleasant surprise, right?"

"But," Misty warned, "You guys won't be able to recognize them. They even changed their names. Right you two?"

"Right!" the brunettes chorused.

"But!" May started. "We'll be here, you may never know when. Until then-" Leaf continued. The two went side by side and exclaimed in unison, "See ya guys later!" the four waved and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

"I'm glad THAT was over. My hands hurt." Dawn told the others as they were now relaxing in the comfort of their dorm. They were all in May's room.

"Give me your hands." May replied. Dawn went to sit beside May as the brunette put an ointment to the blunette's hands.

"That feels good~ Thanks May." Dawn remarked.

"No problem. What about you Mist?"

"I'm alright. Leaf already gave me some of that ointment so I'm fine." Misty replied. She was currently on the floor, reading a magazine. Leaf was on the bed, sleeping. May smiled.

"Looks like Leafy took the day off early." Dawn commented, giggling. Misty agreed.

"You're right. But it takes practice to sing and play drums. Even I can't do that." The redhead commented.

"We were taught to be the best of everything. So it's natural that we can do things like that. Although there are things that we fail in, like me and cooking." May replied, yawning. "I think I'll sleep too. Goodnight." Then went beside Leaf and closed her eyes, asleep. Dawn turned to Misty.

"Hey Mist?"

"What?"

"Do you ever feel small when compared to your sisters?" she asked the redhead.

"Sometimes, yes. Why? Are you always compared to those two?" Misty asked.

"No, but I'm concerned about May and Leaf." Dawn answered.

"Is there something wrong? You can always tell me." Misty said encouragingly.

"Those two never experienced the outside world. They were never allowed to go outside the castle, even with guards to protect them. But now, they're here. Something must be wrong back at Hoenn." The blunette concluded.

"I see. Maybe their parents want them to experience a normal life. Don't worry about it Dawnella. You sound like their mom." Misty grinned.

"Oka- don't call me Dawnella!" the blunette pouted while Misty stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Looks like Princess Leaf finally has gotten over her stage fright, huh Drew?" Brendan said as the two knights were walking towards the girls' dorms, with Drew holding a video camera.

"Good for her. The queen would be so happy once we send her this." The green haired man said, raising the footage. "And those two would be surprised once they see this." With that said, the two smirked.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The four girls were still at May's room, with Leaf and May on the bed, Dawn and Misty seated side by side, on the carpeted floor, all asleep. The door was ringing and nobody seemed to wake up anytime soon. Well, except for Misty, who is a light sleeper. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Maybe they aren't here?" Brendan asked unsurely as Drew continued to ring the doorbell. "I think they went somewhe-" The door suddenly opened, revealing an angry Misty.

"What do you want? Better be quick before the others- oh. It's you two." She replied, rubbing her eyes. The two sweatdropped.

"Where are Princess May and Princess Leaf?" Brendan asked her.

"Sleeping. Got a problem with that?" Misty countered.

"Just asking." Drew replied. Dawn emerged from behind Misty and asked, "What are you boys doing here?" she asked, yawning mind you and making the redhead jump.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Drew cleared his throat. "Well, now that's over, can you take us to their rooms?"

"Sure. Right this way." Dawn replied as she and Misty stepped back, allowing the boys to enter their dorm and led them to May's room. They saw the brunettes still asleep.

"Looks like they're not waking up." Brendan commented.

"Leaf will wake up soon. I don't know about May though." Misty shrugged. She noticed Drew looking at the two of the sleeping figures, or in her opinion, a certain bandana wearing figure. Dawn also noticed Misty looking at Drew. You get the picture. The blunette smirked.

"How about we do one of those things in fairytales, like _kissing _the sleeping princess." Dawn remarked, nudging Drew, who blushed at the thought.

"I like that idea~" Misty chimed, grinning at the grasshead.

"Shut up." Drew replied, ears red from embarrassment.

"Umm guys? Leaf's waking up." Brendan commented. The three turned to see the said brunette sitting up and rubbing her eyes lazily, yawning.

"*yawn* Hi guys, what's going on?" Leaf asked, looking around the room. "Drew!" She jumped and tackled the said person, who in turn stumbled backwards, landing on the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Hi Princess. Nice aim." Drew commented, chuckling while patting her head. Leaf got up and wiped the dirt off of her dress. She giggled.

"Of course. I'm Leaf, remember? Anyways," Leaf started. "what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys are in Castelia City?"

"We dropped by to give you this. Nice performance by the way, you're improving Leafy." The green haired man said as he ruffled Leaf's hair. Brendan showed them the video of their concert earlier.

"I never thought that you can do this Princess, to sing in front of an audience except from our people." The beanie wearing boy commented, faking tears. Drew patted his shoulder.

"I know, Brendan. I know."

Leaf pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!" All of them laughed at her outburst. May stirred from her sleep, sitting up and yawning.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleeping here you know." She replied, blinking slowly and looking at the group. Then she saw Brendan and Drew, and was shocked.

"What are you TWO doing here?!" she barked.

"Looks like Princess Airhead finally woke up from her peaceful slumber." Drew snorted.

"I'm asking you a question Mr. Jerky Grasshead. What are you two doing here? Brendan."

"Your mother sent a letter to us. We came here to deliver it to you two, along with this." Brendan gave a letter to May and showed the video cam with their performance from earlier.

"I see. Did you guys read it?"

"No, princess. We never opened it. The video camera, we used it earlier."

"Good."

Leaf snatched the letter. "Looks like Mom sent this letter in secret. There's no royal seal or anything, May." She pointed out.

"Maybe she wants to tell us something."

"We are thinking that something happened back at the palace, but the queen also gave us a letter, saying to never go back, especially you two. Other than that, there's nothing more." Drew replied.

"Say what?" the two said in unison.

"Nevermind that. We have to go." Brendan said suddenly. May stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it Princess?"

"Let's explore the city! Come with us?" May pleaded, giving Brendan the puppy eyes.

"I like that! Drew can we go?" Leaf asked, also bringing out puppy eyes. The two boys sighed, then muttered, "Girls."

"Fine. Can you two girls tour us around town?" Drew asked Dawn and Misty.

"Sure." Misty replied. "I can't wait!" Dawn replied.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Gary?" Ash asked the spiky haired brunet as they walked aimlessly around the school grounds, with the occasional fan girls asking for photographs and such.

"Nothing, Ashy boy. Just wondering what to do about those girls." He replied, hands on his pockets.

"Girls? You mean Misty and Dawn?"

"No, not Misty and Dawn. The twins."

"Oh. Hey look! It's those new students." Ash pointed in the direction of the said people. "And they're with a green haired guy and a white haired kid."

Gary looked up and there they are. "Let's follow them." And they went to follow –more like stalk- the group.

* * *

"Mist. Psst." Dawn nudged the redhead. The said girl turned towards her, annoyed.

"What?"

"Look." The blunette pointed at May, Leaf, Drew and Brendan, who were in front chatting, or bickering, in May and Drew's place.

"No Dawn. Leave them alone." Misty warned.

"Oh yes I won't leave them alone. Lea- I mean Fia~" Dawn called Leaf. Said girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Dawn replied, motioning the girl closer.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"Do you have feelings for Drew?"

Leaf blinked. "No. He's like my big brother. Besides, he likes Lily, I mean, he gives her red roses all the time. " She replied, using their aliases.

"I see. So, what do you say to operation bring them closer together?" Dawn smiled like a chesire cat. Leaf grinned while Misty facepalmed.

"There's no stopping you two, is there?"

"Nope." The two replied in unison.

The redhead sighed. "Fine. I'm in."

"Yes!" Dawn and Leaf shared a high five. May, Drew and Brendan turned to the two.

"What are you 'yes!'-ing about?" May asked.

"Oh nothing~" Dawn replied.

* * *

_Chapter done! Expect a ton of schemes, roses, mishaps, and a whole lot of blushing next chapter. Care to guess what would happen? And care to leave a review on the way~ don't worry, I'm not forcing you guys to review, viewing is enough. I'm happy you guys have time to read my story, I know my writing skills are horrible, I just know it. (-_-)_

_Anyways, see ya next chappie! Don't mind my rants XD._


	6. Mall Fiasco

_**Good day to you all! It's me again~ And here's a new chapter for you my readers. I'll make this quick so, Happy Reading~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Pokemon, its characters, or the song used for this chapter. The plot and OCs are mine though. Now read peasants! (Just kidding!)**_

Chapter 5: Mall Fiasco

"Did we lose them?" Misty asked Leaf as they escaped the wrath of Dawn, hiding inside one of the stores of Striaton Mall, a toy store to be precise. Here's what happened…

_~Flashback~_

"_Here's the plan. We ditch them when I say so.__**" **__Dawn explained to the three, who fell back anime style._

"_That's it? Are you serious?" Misty asked the blunette. _

"_That's it. So, in 3, 2, 1…RUN!" Dawn shouted as she, Misty and Leaf ran away from May and Drew, who stopped their banter and turned to see them gone, with Brendan being dragged by the blunette._

"_Hey! Don't leave me here!" May shouted, but was not heard. Drew sighed. _

"_Guess we have to find them now, huh?"_

"_Are we far enough?" Misty asked._

"_Yup. Seems like they went away too." Dawn replied while looking left and right._

"_Do you really have to drag me along?" Brendan asked the girls while helping Leaf up. "Are you alright princess?"_

"_I'm fine." Leaf replied. She turned to Dawn. "So, what's the plan?"_

"_Yes I had to drag you along, Brendan, because, we're going shopping! Besides, those two alone would do fine. Knowing Drew, he'll do something about it." The girls shivered at the thought._

"_S-sh-ho-pping?" Misty and Leaf asked, stuttering. Brendan looked confused._

"_What's wrong with shopping?" he asked._

"_We're dead, Leaf. Knowing Dawn, she'll make us bring all of her bags." Misty whispered to the brunette, who nodded._

"_I know, we'll make a run for it when she enters the store." Leaf whispered back. To Brendan they said in unison._

"_Oh nothing~"_

"_What are you two mumbling about?" Dawn asked the two, who flinched. "Don't tell me you're going to ditch me, aren't you?"_

"_Oh no no no my dear Dawn, Leaf and I were just talking of how would May look like when she sees us." Misty replied nonchalantly with a wave of her hand._

"_Sureeeeee." The blunette sneered. She stopped and turned towards a store. "Let's go in here!" She announced, dragging Brendan in the process. _

"_Run!" with that, the two ran to who knows where before Dawn realized they were gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I think so. No sign of an angry Dawn anywhere, neither Drew or May." Leaf answered while looking for a gift to send back to Petalburg. She picked up a cute teddy bear and showed it to Misty.

"What do you think Mist? Will the children like this?" she asked the girl.

"I think they would _love_ it. That aside, whose children?"

"Oh. I guess we haven't told you yet. They are children from the orphanage, which May and I always visit every week. We teach them how to read, write and sing. We also give them gifts like these." The brunette explained, taking a few bears from the shelves. Misty smiled.

"You're really kind Leaf, always thinking about other people before yourself. Princesses like you are a rare find these days. Most of the girls at SISR are spoiled and unjust."

Leaf grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. You're really kind and understanding too Mist, and you're cool! You act more like a knight than a princess." The two giggled.

"You're right. I'm not exactly princess material, am I?"

"You can be, with proper training of course."

They then proceeded to pay for the items and walked out of the store.

The two went to a clothing store afterwards, buying some clothing and changed into them. Misty bought a yellow cropped shirt that has quarter sleeves, a black tank top blue denim short shorts and changed into them. She put her hair down and wore brown contacts that her sisters put into her bag before she left Cerulean. She removed her socks and kept her converse on, instead of the standard school shoes. Leaf bought a light blue long sleeved polo, a white tank top with the word 'free' written on gold cursive writing, black short shorts and new glasses. She changed after Misty, gave her the glasses, put her hair in a low side ponytail, bangs clipped on one side, glasses intact. The two put their things on their respective bags.

"You look so pretty Lea-Fia!" Misty corrected, hugging Leaf.

"Don't you think people would recognize me? I'm not used to wearing short shorts." The brunette asked, covering her legs in embarrassment.

"Oh please. Nobody here recognizes you. If they did, we would be surrounded you know. Besides, you look cute! And besides, you have your glasses on." the redhead gushed.

"I…guess?" Leaf replied lamely.

"Come on, let's go eat! There's PokeDonalds over there. I'm dying to eat fastfood." Misty said as she dragged the girl towards the store.

"I'll kill those four for deserting me." May grumbled as she walked a few steps ahead of Drew, who was calmly strolling behind.

"They must have a reason for leaving the two of us here." The green haired boy reasoned. _'And I think I know why. Princess Leaf knows.' _He thought to himself as he sighed. May turned to look at him.

"Whatever that is, I'm going to find out. In the meantime, let's eat. I'm starving!" she whined.

"Still thinking about food, huh Princess Airhead. Looks like you're gaining weight." Drew commented with a smirk. May fumed.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

"I'm not saying anything." He said in defense, smirk still in place.

"You're implying it."

"Maybe you're taking it the other way."

"And what other way is that?"

"The wrong way, Princess Airhead."

May stomped towards PokeDonalds. "Stupid grasshead." She grumbled. Drew chuckled, following the angry brunette.

"I've never been to a fastfood before. The food's great!" Leaf remarked as she took a bite of her hamburger. Misty was surprised.

"Really? I thought you have eaten in a place like this, seeing that you're cousins and all."

"Mom told us not to go to places like this. Being known across five regions can ruin my peaceful life."

"Right." Misty looked around and saw May walking towards them along with Drew. She froze.

"They're here."

Leaf stopped eating. "What? Who?"

"May and Drew." The girls observed the two take a table near the window, a few tables near them.

"Uh oh. We gotta go. I'll ask the cashier to take out our orders. Wait here." Misty said to the brunette, who nodded in response.

"So this is a fastfood chain. Ooh…" May said in wonder as she and Drew took a seat next to the glass windows. Drew snorted.

"You act like a child, princess May." He replied with a small smile. May pouted.

"Well I'm sorry I never went to places like these." She replied with sarcasm. She stopped for a moment and thought. '_He called me May, not Airhead…_'

"Sit down and I'll take our orders. What would you like?"

"Hm…. I'll take a burger and lots of fries, whatever that is."

"How sweet! He called her by her name, not airhead." Leaf gushed, pleased by the situation. Misty came back, holding two plastic bags which contains their food.

"Let's go?"

"Okay." Then they left the store. But before that, they secretly glanced at the couple with knowing looks on their faces.

"These are good!" May said as she took a handful of fries and shoved it to her mouth. Drew sweatdropped.

"I know they're good, but please eat like a proper princess." He remarked as he ate his own food.

May glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do. Besides, nobody recognizes me here, so I can do whatever I want. We're in Unova, not Hoenn for crying out loud."

The green haired boy sighed. "Fine." And they resumed eating.

Dawn was fuming. To say she was angry is an understatement. She is mad. Scarily mad. However, she was quite distracted by the clothes that she find cute and buys them. Brendan on the other hand, was not doing so well.

"Pick up the pace, slowpoke! There's a sale just around the corner and I'm not going to miss it." She barked, skipping towards the said store. Behind her was a staggering Brendan, who was carrying 15 shopping bags on both arms and counting, according to Dawn.

"Says the one without carrying anything." He mumbled. "I wonder what Princess Misty and princess Leaf are doing?"

"I feel like we're being watched." Misty said to Leaf. The brunette turned around and looked on their left and right.

"I know. Somebody _is _following us. Oh well~" Leaf said as she skipped merrily, eyes observant to her surroundings. Misty followed after sighing.

"Aren't you at least worried?" the redhead asked.

Leaf wondered for a while, then replied. "Nope."

"They know we're following them." Ash said to Gary. They were currently hiding in one of the mall's stalls, tailing Misty and Leaf.

"So? They wouldn't know it's us. Don't worry about it Ashy boy." Gary replied, shrugging. They went out of the store as the girls walked toward the center part of the Striaton Mall. There was a huge fountain in the middle, serving as a resting place for those with tired feet. Surrounding it are all kinds of stores for clothes, shoes, bags, and restaurants and fastfood chains. The girls sat down and stretched.

"That was great exercise!" Leaf exclaimed, stretching her arms.

"With what we did earlier, more running would happen. This is Dawnella we are talking about." The redhead replied, glancing at random people. Then she froze.

"Fia."

"What?"

"I know who's the one following us. Or two of them. One o'clock. Behind the plant." The redhead instructed. Leaf smiled.

"A certain brickhead and a porcupine head?" she asked, raising her voice a little for the two to hear them.

"Hey! I'm not a brickhead!" Ash shouted. Gary facepalmed. Then they were floating in midair, again.

"How did you guys even recognize us?" Misty asked, enraged as the boys were suspended a few feet above the ground.

Gary answered unsurely. "Uh,your hair…?"

Leaf giggled. "Can't think of a better excuse? I saw you guys at school before we left, you know." The three looked at her, shocked.

"Why did you NOT tell me that?" Misty asked.

"I thought its unnecessary information." The brunette girl shrugged.

"And I thought we weren't seen…" the boys sulked in a corner.

Leaf blinked innocently. "What did I do?" the redhead facepalmed. "You're such a dense girl."

The brunette then felt a tug on her left leg. She turned around to see a little girl, about five years old with lilac eyes and long wavy blonde hair in pigtails. Leaf crouched down to her level and smiled at the girl.

"Hi there. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

The little girl sniffled. "I can't find my mommy. We were in this big sale and then I'm already here." She replied.

"Don't cry, I'll help you find your mommy. What's your name?" Leaf replied, wiping the girls tears now running down her cheek. "It's alright, don't cry, don't cry…" she soothed.

"Rina." The girl managed to say in between sobs.

"Rina-chan, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry, okay?" The brunette replied, giving the girl a hug. She then gave a smile to the girl, stood up, and began singing.

_Baby doushitai? soujuu__  
handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY__  
(Do you) want my heart & want my love?__  
NO!? mou! SWING shite KISS! (kiss, kiss, kiss)_

The sound of an electric guitar was heard after, accompanying the singing, then a few more instruments. People were all over the place when the group of five started to walk in the same direction.

"Drew what do you think? Should I pick this one or this one?" May asked Drew as they went shopping for accessories for her and the other girls. She showed him a black choker decorated with fake jewels and a necklace with a simple charm.

"The necklace. It's simpler." The grasshead replied. "Besides, I thought you were angry at them for leaving you."

"Drew, Drew, Drew. I still am, but I know only Dawn would do this kind of thing." The brunette replied, flashing him a smile. "I have something planned for them when I see them." Then she laughed maniacally. He sweatdropped.

"June are you done yet? We have to go find Dawn and the others you know."

"I'll see them when I see them. And don't call me June! My name is- oh no I'm not going to scream my name in public you jerky grasshead." May taunted.

"But you almost did." He smirked.

"That's almost, because I didn't slip. Ha." The brunette stuck out her tongue at the green-haired boy, who sighed again.

"Look, Dawn's here." May's ears perked up, hearing the blunette's name.

"Where?"

"There. By the bracelet section. It seems she's with Brendan and another purple haired guy."

May blinked. "Say what?" Drew jabbed his thumb in the direction of the trio, two of which are carrying multiple shopping bags. The two sweatdropped at the sight. May grabbed Drew and walked away.

"There she is… come on, I'll give Dawny a little surprise." Then she dragged Drew towards the trio.

"How did I even got here?" Paul grumbled as he, along with Brendan, are carrying a multitude of shopping bags, courtesy of Dawn's shopping craze.

"Shut up and carry my bags. My feet are sore from walking. Wait, there's a cute dress~" Dawn blabbered on, earning an eyeroll from the boys. Here's what happened…

_~Another Flashback~_

"_Pick up the place, Brendan! There are lots of things I wanna buy!" Dawn yelled, running towards yet another clothing store. On the way, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall down to the ground. The person brushed it off and continued to walk away._

"_Hey! I'm hurt here. Don't you have any manners?!" the blunette raged._

"_Whatever. You're in my way, troublesome." He replied. Dawn looked up, seeing it was Paul._

"_Oh, its only you." She snapped her fingers. "That's it!"_

"_What?"_

"_You have to carry my things as punishment for not helping me earlier."_

"_Like hell I would do that." Paul spat._

"_Sure you will. I AM your fiancée after all." Dawn responded, a smile playing on her lips. "What would happen if, oh I don't know, Reggie finds out about this?"_

_Paul sighed, knowing what would happen if he didn't fulfill Dawn's wishes. "Fine." _

_And the blunette has won._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hey knight." Paul whispered to Brendan, who turned to face the plum-haired teen.

"What?"

"Is that May, with a green haired guy?" he asked the beret wearing boy, pointing to the direction of the two. They saw the pair walking towards them. May put her finger on her lips, signaling them to be quiet. The two nodded.

"Shhh…be quiet. If Dawn finds out…"

"What will I find out?" Dawn spoke suddenly, surprising the two.

"That's none of your business." Paul remarked.

"Tell me!" she roared. Everyone looked at the two, curious to what was going on.

"It's nothing, Princess Dawn. Just guy stuff. Right, Paul?" Brendan replied, nudging the boy who nodded. By that time May was already behind the blunette.

"Boo." Dawn jumped.

"What- Ma-I mean Lily?!" she stuttered.

"The one and only." May smirked. "Hi Dawny, how are you today?" Dawn shrieked in fear.

Brendan gulped. "This is trouble."

Suddenly, in some part of the mall, a voice was being heard through the speakers. People were rushing towards the fountain, some bumping to one another.

"What's going on?" Drew asked a girl who was also running in the same direction.

"Somebody's singing! And she's amazing, too! I want to know who she is!" the girl said in excitement before running off.

"What?" May said, turning back to normal. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she dragged them all to where all the commotion was about.

_chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO  
buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me  
Beautiful! Excuse me!  
hoshitara rarara possibilities_

Leaf turned towards Misty and the others, offering her hand. The redhead smiled and accepted it, and took Rina's hand and linked it with Leaf's. Gary stood there, thinking about something.

"_I want my songs to reach people's hearts. Someday, when we meet again, I'll show you that. Promise!" _

"Gary?" the brunette snapped out of his thoughts, courtesy of Ash. "You okay?"

The said boy snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine. Just remembered something."

_POINT, I don't care DOLLARS How much fake  
POINT futatsu ni hitotsu  
but ai nara shite_

"Who's that?" Dawn asked the others in confusion.

"Leaf, who else? And that is the first song she wrote." May pointed out. Her companions looked at her in confusion. Then realization hits them like a bucket of water.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Yep, that's my sis. That, was the song she wrote ten years ago, when we visited the Kanto region. She's been writing songs since then, though she made me sing almost all of it. She said this song is for him…" the brunette trailed off.

"Who's he?" It was Drew this time.

"I don't know. We didn't get his name." May looked at her sister, who was happily singing. "She has a reason when she sings like that. But she rarely does that in public. You guys are lucky." Then she smiled.

_What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star? _

_What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star? _

_What 'bout my star? Ah~_

Leaf swayed back and forth, along with the people with a serene expression. '_Singing is so much fun._' She thought. Misty then began to sing, making the people gasp in surprise.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

_(Misty:)Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

The brunette was surprised. She was then dragged to the center by the fiery redhead, alongside Rina, who's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

_(Misty:)DARLIN' chikazuite fukujuu  
NO YOU, NO LIFE nantsutte mou zettai!  
need your heart & need your love  
YES!? chou HAPPY dashi! PEACE_

_(Leaf:)nokkacchatteru koi demo GO (Misty: koi demo GO!)  
mou ikkai nante nai kara Exciting  
(Both:)Wonderful! Charming you!  
GET shitai kara rarara  
We'll sing around the world_

_3. Hey, I count down.  
2. Are you ready?  
1. mou matenai yo  
(Both:)0. ai, narashite!_

The two girls went side by side, singing in perfect harmony.

_(Both:)What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star? What 'bout my star?_

_What 'bout my star?_

_(Leaf:)anata to ROMANTIC DATE~  
watashi ni MIRACLE KISS~  
(Both:)futari no EMOTION DATE_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
(Leaf:)How fantastic to be with you. My love~_

"Who are you exactly?" Ash asked the brunette. She shrugged.

"Eh? Do you really want to know?" the two boys nodded. Misty just sighed. Leaf then removed her glasses and discarded the ponytail and clip, revealing her sky blue eyes and her hair fell down in slight waves.

"Leafianna Maple here. Nice to meet ya. You know me as one of the Petalburg princesses. Or better yet, one of the so-called Hoenn Maidens." She gave them a peace sign, then turned towards Rina.

"Y-yo-you're miss Leaf. I love your songs with miss May." The little girl said, eyes sparkling. Leaf giggled, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Right on. And I think that's your mommy over there." The brunette pointed to a woman running towards their direction. She is presumed to be in her late twenties, with the same blonde hair but gray eyes. The woman rushed, yelling all the way.

"Rina!"

"Mommy!" then the two hugged, making the crowd go 'awww' at the scene.

"Good day to you shoppers! Did you guys have a great time?" Misty yelled, getting cheers as a response.

"You better be, because you won't be hearing this in a while. We'll see ya later!" a flash of light appeared, blocking everyone's view. And then they were gone, leaving two gaping boys behind.

_Andddddd I'm done! What do you think? I ran out of ideas, as you can see at the end part. There are snippets of contestshippy moments, yeah I know it should be more. But bleh, nothing to fit. That said, I'll see ya guys next chapter! Oh, don't forget to review. It would be much appreciated. :D _

_For the next chappy, there's a kiss (hint hint hint!). I'll leave it to your imagination of which pair would do it. *insert evil laugh here*, maybe all of the pairings would have a kiss XD. There, done. Sorry for the long rant. _

_~cherry :)_

_P.S: song is called What bout my star? by Megumi Nakajima. It's from Macross Frontier again, as always. (because I love that anime. *smiles*) Listen to it while reading the singing part, it's nicer~ _


	7. Blushes and Preparations

Chapter 6: Blushes and Preparations

"Stop watching my video!" Leaf yelled, taking the camcorder away from the girls. It's been three weeks since the event at the mall, yet people were still talking about the brunette's performance, and boy they loved it. They were lounging in Dawn's room, lying on the carpeted floor.

"You may have the camcorder, but we have laptops!" Dawn cheered, opening her pink laptop and watching the same video. Unfortunately for Leaf, tons of videos were already uploaded on the internet.

"Look look! She looks so cute here." The blunette pointed at the screen.

"You're right! And the outfit is perfect. I didn't know she would look good in clothes like that. Nice job Misty." May commented.

"No sweat. I am, after all, a Sensational Sister. I have my own style, with a little 'coaching' from my sisters." Misty replied. "Besides, it's your idea to sing in public." She turned towards Leaf, who buried her face on a pillow.

"But the little girl needs my help, I can't just leave her like that." Leaf said, still hiding her face with a pillow, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Aww, why are you so shy? You should sing more instead of May." Dawn said jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May said with a glare towards Dawn.

"I didn't mean it a bad way, geez. Calm down. I meant Leafy here should sing more in front of other people rather than us, you know? She has a voice of an angel!" the blunette said in defense.

"I think so too. You should sing more. Its good to hear you both, even if people like or hate you for it." Misty commented.

"But I can't… besides, we have homework to do." Leaf replied, changing the topic. The others groaned in annoyance.

"Why do we even have homework?!" Dawn complained. The girls giggled.

Monday. Another day for school. The girls went to their first subject, homeroom. They went to their respective seats. Misty is on the second row in front of Dawn, May at her left and Leaf at Dawn's right. Tracy and Paul were on the back row respectively, surrounded by fangirls. Seems like they had the same class as the four. Dawn glanced at Leaf, who was writing something on her notebook.

"What's that?" she snatched the notebook from the brunette. "Lyrics? Let me see!" the boys flinched at Dawn's high pitch squeal. Paul contemplated in his mind about the lyrics. _'Maybe she's the one they are talking about. Hn.' _He thought to himself.

"Give me that!" Leaf tried to get it back, but was unable to because it was far from her reach. "I'm not yet finished!"

Dawn scanned its contents. "Hmm…Being? What's with that?"

Leaf saw this as an opportunity. "It's nothing." She grabbed the notebook and put it inside her bag. "Random thoughts."

"If you say so…"

"Stop bullying my sister, Dawny." May said to the blunette.

"I'm just curious."

Misty felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her, only to see Tracy scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey Misty, do you have notes for Literature?" he asked. The redhead rummaged her bag, and brought out a small notebook, handing it over to the bandana wearing guy. "Here. Don't lose it, you hear?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Thanks." And he went back to his seat.

Their homeroom teacher walks in, a stack of papers on her hands. Her hair was tied to a side bun, held in place by a light blue propeller like accessory, a tan complexion and lively blue eyes. She wore a light blue long sleeved polo, a matching pencil skirt and heels. She set down the papers on the table, effectively waking up some students who are currently sleeping.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Miss Skylar Furo, but you can always call me Ms. Skylar." She said towards the students, who greeted back in response.

"So, since we have a festival soon, I want you guys to fill up these forms I have here and decide what plans would you guys dofor that event. Misty, take over."

The redhead stood up and took the place of Skylar, who in turn seated beside her. Misty slammed her hands on the table, hard.

"Listen up! Since the trimestral festival is coming up, give me some ideas for our booth. And _please_ no perverted ideas. You hear me?!" She added, making male population groan in disappointment, but was silenced by Misty's mallet sticking out.

"Now then, suggestions?"

_~Meanwhile in the other class~_

"Any ideas for the festival?" Melody, the class representative in Ash and Gary's class asked her fellow classmates. She has long brown hair in low ponytails and eyes to match.

"How about a café?" a student suggested.

"Nope. We did that last year."

"A haunted house?"

"Too cliché."

"A photobooth?" Ash suggested. Gary added with, "A game corner."

"Hmm…not bad. Others?"

"How about we combine them all?" Rudy suggested. He was the prince of Trovita island, one of the places in the Orange islands. With his neat dark hair and piercing eyes, girls admire him, making him one of the most popular guys in school. But not as popular as Ash and Gary though.

"I got it! A haunted café with games and a photobooth in one! What do you think, sir Alder?" Melody asked their homeroom teacher.

"A wonderful idea. Now, we must do the planning and everything. Go." The teacher chuckled and let the students be.

"Any other ideas?"

Unlike class 2-A, class 2-C (the girls' class) has not yet decided on an event. Its either a perverted ideas from the boys or Misty rejects an idea. Ms. Skylar sighed.

"Not any good ones, Misty?"

"As of now, it's a no." Another student was about to raise his hand when, "Not one word." And he put his hand down.

"That's Misty for ya. Our disciplined class rep. if you defy her orders, Misty mallet is on you." Dawn told the brunettes, who nodded in response. Tracy raised his hand.

"I've got one."

"Spill."

_~Time Skip: A week later~_

"Tables over here. Hey! Those chairs, bring them here. You! Don't color it pink, I told you it's supposed to be red, ruby red! Start it all over again!" Misty barked. It was preparation day of the week as the school festival is getting closer. Students come and go, carrying boxes for their booths. Dawn came in, walking coolly towards the fuming redhead and grinned.

"I have it!" she screamed, a huge box present on her hands. Misty turned around and opened it.

"Perfect. Where's Leaf and May?" she asked Dawn with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Is everything going smoothly?" Alder asked his students as they were setting up the booths for the festival.

"Yes sir. We're just adding some stuff and designing the stalls. Other than that, we would be finished in a span of three days." Melody replied, giving the man a few papers, most probably the designs for their booth.

"Very good. I'll be off now so better do what you need to do." Then he left. Melody sighed and went towards Ash, who was carrying the materials for their photobooth.

"Ash!" she called the raven haired boy. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Melody! What's up?"

"Let me help you with that." She offered, but was declined.

"Thanks, but I can handle it." Melody stood side by side with Ash as they walked towards the art room, where all art materials are being stored. Silence enveloped the two as they walked in the hallway.

"Umm…hey Ash?" Melody broke the silence.

"What?"

The brunette fidgeted, not looking at him. "Do you…uh…have free time after the festival?"

"Sure, why?" Ash asked her.

"I don't know how to say this but…" Melody trailed off. Ash stopped on his tracks and faced her.

"Say what?"

Melody took a deep breath and said-no more like screamed, "I really like you so please go out with me!" and then she covered her mouth in shock. Ash was surprised.

"You like me?" he replied a few minutes later.

"Yes." Melody looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I can't accept your feelings. Please understand." The raven haired boy said to her. Melody tried to hide her tears with a smile, but was failing.

"I-i-it's o-oka-okay. I'm alright! Don't worry about me. W-we-well then, I-I'll see ya later. Bye!" with that, she ran off, tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Ash sighed. He was not used to that.

"You're a huge IDIOT!" May suddenly appeared, surprising him. She smacked Ash, hard.

"Oww… Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked the sapphire eyed brunette.

"I was supposed to get some paint for our poster until I heard you two talking, or should I say the girl was confessing and you rejected her like nothing! How can you guys be so cruel?" May lectured him.

"Sorry."

"Don't tell that to me. Tell that to the girl who you couldn't even care less. Oh wait. Don't tell me you like someone else already?" May smiled mischievously, causing Ash to back away.

"Uhh…"

"Silence means yes. Who is it?" May continued to press him. ash blushed at the thought of a certain girl then replied.

"Nobody. Well look at the time! See ya later Lily!" then he ran off.

"Nobody huh? Tell that to the marines."

"What took you so long?" Gary asked Ash, who was panting heavily, carrying the materials assigned to him.

"Nothing. Where's Melody?" he asked.

"Over there." Gary pointed towards the other side of the room. Ash went towards her.

"Melody I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for hurting you and not understanding your feelings!" Ash screamed in front of the entire class, bowing down to Melody, who looked embarrassed by his actions.

"Stop it Ash, it's not your fault. I'm alright now, so please raise your head." The said boy raised his head. He was greeted by Melody's smiling face, a hand extended towards his direction.

"Friends?" she asked him.

"Friends." He replied, taking her hand. People cheered, then Melody clapped her hands after the handshake.

"Now that that's over, GET BACK TO WORK!" everyone flinched.

"Y-y-yes mam!"

"Where's Fia?" Dawn asked May when she came back from the storage room.

"Beats me. She usually goes to the green house when nobody's there, so that's my guess."

"I see. I need her to model our outfits for the festival. Gotta go find her, you coming?" the brunette shrugged.

"Sure."

"So let's see… we're going to use this song, then this one, and then…" Leaf scanned her lyrics notebook, looking for songs to be used at the festival. Her pokémon were out, playing with each other near her. She sighed.

"Good thing nobody's here today, I'll be able to work in peace."

"Really now?" the brunette jumped, hearing a voice behind her. She turned around only to see-

"It's you again. What do you want, Oak?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, just curious to what are you doing in an isolated area like this. Hey, is that a lyrics notebook?" he snatched the green notebook from Leaf and started to open it.

"Stop that!" she tackled him, sending them off balance and knocking Gary to the ground. She was on top of him, trying to reach the notebook.

"I said stop that! Give that back!"

"Geez, I didn't know you were _that _aggressive." He smirked at Leaf. Seeing that they were in an awkward position, the brunette blushed scarlet red and snatched the notebook as the other brunet was distracted, she got off of him and crossed her arms, pouting childishly.

"Hmph!" this time it was his turn to blush. Leaf looked at him, confused, then grinned.

"Hey~ you're blushing!" she teased. His blush turned even redder.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are~ want me to take a photo?"

"Stop it!"

"Nope~" a flash was heard, and there goes a picture of Gary blushing like an idiot.

"Give that back!" he yelled, lounging towards the brunette, who dodged the attack.

"Wait til the others see this~" and she was gone in a flash of light.

"Curse pokémon who know Teleport." Gary thought to himself. '_Stupid smile. She was cute though._'

"Good work guys! Now all we need to do is see the costumes. Who wants to volunteer?" Dawn cheered as she presented the uniform everyone would be using for the event. Some of their classmates stepped back, refusing to wear the uniform. Leaf then entered the classroom, along with May right behind her.

"What did we miss?" the two girls asked. And then they heard a scream.

"What's with the other class?" Ash asked as they were taking a break from working for their booth.

"Don't know. Maybe something happened." Rudy answered for him, taking a sip of water from a bottle.

"Want to check it out?" A girl named Brianna asked, putting her hands behind her back and smiling brightly at the two. Her teal eyes looking, no, more like pleading them to come with her.

"I'll go with you Bri." Another girl, Ursula replied, her curly pink hair swishing. "Besides, I want to see what those people would do this year. Aren't you coming?" she asked the two.

"If that's what you want, then we'll go with you. Ash?" Rudy asked the raven haired boy, who was poking a dazed Gary on the cheek. He then stopped and dragged the brunet instead.

"Let's go!" Ash cheered, marching with Gary in tow.

"So not happening! Run!" two brunette girls screeched, running away from the blunette with two dresses on her hands. The redhead just sat there, watching the three girls playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Aren't you going to help those two?" Tracy asked the redhead, who was watching with amusement.

She shook her head. "Nope. Besides, I'm used to those three. What Dawn wants, Dawn gets. Both of them would wear what she wants them to wear. Trust me."

"You're impossible, Misty."

"I'm just stating facts. The only person that can stop Dawn is-"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GRUMPY PLUM HEAD!" Misty smiled knowingly at Tracy. "Paul."

"Nice guess."

"Okay everyone! Good job!" Melody shouted, gaining the students' attention. "Now that we're done with everything, let's go and have fun! Seriously though, aren't we a little too early to finish everything?" she asked herself.

"Don't worry Melody, you guys did great! I'm impressed." Sir Alder praised the brunette, who smiled in return.

"Hey Gary, what do we do n- where are you going?" Ash asked the said boy, who was walking out the door. He turned around to face him.

"The other class. I want to see their booth." And he resumed walking.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Thanks for saving us Paul!" Leaf and May chimed towards the purple haired boy, who shrugged.

"Hn."

"If not them, who would be my models?" Dawn asked him, pouting slightly.

"Wait." The purple haired boy walked towards the door, closed it and then they heard some banging. A few moments later, he dragged two unconscious boys, both knocked out and tossed them on Dawn's direction.

"There. Good enough?"

"Perfect." Said the blunette with a creepy smile on her lips. This was going to be a hell of a day…

_Alright! Chappy finished~ finals is next week, so I need to prepare. So, expect for the next chap two weeks from now. So, R&R peeps and I'll see ya later!_

_-cherry_


End file.
